Be Okay
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Someone from Rachel and Santana's past moves to New York. Not only does he threaten them both but also he hurts them both emotionally and physically. He was the reason they used to hate each other so how will they take seeing his face again?
1. The Return of Mark

Be Okay

**Summary: Someone from Rachel and Santana's past moves to New York. Not only does he threaten them both but also he hurts them both emotionally and physically. He was the reason they used to hate each other so how will they take seeing his face again? **

**Okay I have had this story in my head for a while but A) I couldn't think of a title and B) I still had some stories to finish. I still do but I just kept getting idea after idea of this story and finally after the Glee episode last night, I came up with a title for it.**

**So here it is. Introducing 'Be Okay!' A Rachel and Santana story :)**

Chapter One: The Return of Mark

"Do you need a ride home?" Gunther asked as he closed the front door of 'The Spotlight Diner' and locked up. Santana slipped on her coat and hung her handbag over her shoulder, shaking her head. There was no way in hell she was going to take a seat in her manager's car. How awkward would that be? "Are you sure? My car's just round back."

Santana sighed deeply and nodded at him. "Positive," she said. "The last tram leaves in like half an hour so I really should get going."

"When are you next in?" He asked her.

Santana scowled at him. Surely he should know that, being the manager and all. "Tomorrow, I have a 6am start. Remember?"

"Course, see you Lopez!"

Walking half of the way home in the dark didn't bother Santana at all. She managed to catch the tram just in time and then after getting off, there was like a fifteen-minute walk back to their apartment. It was almost ten o'clock and seeing as she had work six in the morning, she decided that she'd just go straight to sleep. That would be the sensible thing to do.

"Hey!" A guy's voice bellowed after her as she made her way down the dark streets of New York City. She was taking a short cut down the alleyway. Big mistake as there was literally no one about, apart from the guy who seemed to be following her closely. "Santana Lopez!"

Santana stopped dead in her tracks.

_How did he know my name? _

She gulped nervously and spun round to face the guy. She was sure that he looked familiar but no name came to her mind. The guy smirked and stepped forwards, hands in his pockets.

"What?" He chuckled to himself. "You don't remember me?"

He was a skinny man probably in his middle twenties with dark, scruffy hair. His clothes were baggy, old and casual and he looked just like someone she knew during her first year of high school, someone who she and Rachel both knew.

"M…Mark?"

Hardly anyone knew that Santana and Rachel had known each other for years. When they were fifteen, they bet Mark and then things went downhill from there and the two girls had to start high school, practically hating each other. None of them had seen them since, until now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "It's been like years."

"So you do still remember me then?" He asked. She didn't like the tone of his voice. "I'm surprised, I did not expect you to be in New York. I really didn't."

"How did you find me?" Santana hissed angrily.

"Please," he scoffed. "You're not the only one with Facebook, Santana. I logged on, googled your name and found the one with your profile picture and it came up with living in New York City and working at The Spotlight Diner. Ah, the joys of social networking sites, they're amazing aren't they?"

"That's stalking," Santana said, pursing her lips together. "Now just leave me alone, I have to head home."

"I also saw that Rachel Berry was listed as your roommate," he continued before she could walk off. "Is that true?"

"No," Santana lied.

"You always were a bad liar," he said and shook his head at her. "You know, you should be very careful about the things you put on Facebook. You never know who could see it and who could find you. Or at least change your privacy settings sweetheart."

"Yeah well you shouldn't have been stalking me on there, should you?" Santana argued back, getting up close in his face. "And don't call me sweetheart. I was never your sweetheart, never will be. Got it?"

"Whatever you say," he laughed and patted her on the head. "Well I will let you head off home but you have not seen the last of me Lopez and I mean that."

"You…Y…You don't scare me," Santana stammered.

"Really?" He asked, stepping back a little. "Because you sure sound scared. What you and Rachel both did to me was…"

"Please, we never did anything to you," Santana defended. "I was gay, okay? It's not like I cheated on you or dumped you because you were some ugly jerk!"

"Well what about Rachel?" He asked.

"What Rachel did was none of my business," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "You'd turned us both against each other by then, we hated each other and we never found out about what you did until our very last year of high school. Look Mark, in my opinion you are just a sick, twisted psycho who is absolutely desperate for a girlfriend so just back the hell off and get lost!"

Mark pinned her up against the wall hard.

"Get off me," Santana ordered through gritted teeth, dropping her bag at once. "Please just get off me, if you want to mug me then fine but let me go."

"Oh, I don't want to mug you," he spat in her ear. "No, there is something that I have always wanted from you Santana and I am going to get that now that I have the chance. Rachel as well."

"No," Santana choked out and shook her head. "No, you can have me but don't you dare hurt Rachel. Don't you dare!"

Mark smirked. "Aw don't tell me that Santana Lopez has actually grown a heart over the years. Well, things have changed a lot over the years haven't they? You care for Rachel now, do you? Hmmm, well I guess our little Rachel deserves a little extra doesn't she? And you know what the best part is going to be? Well for me anyways?"

"What's that then?" Santana gasped.

"You sitting there, watching what I do to her as she cries and screams for help," he said.

"You are a sick bastard!" Santana screamed. "Do you know that? Rachel has no part in this, whatever happened in the past happened between you and me. Not her! She just found someone to love her that wasn't you."

"You know what I'm thinking?" He questioned her. "I'm thinking that you need to shut up now because guess what? I am not listening, now let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"You're taking me back to the apartment where we are going to wait for Rachel!" He yelled.

"No, I'm not taking you to her!" Santana screamed, rushing out of his grasp. "Leave her alone!"

"Fine," he hissed, close in her face. "But I'll find her and I'll get her, bitch." He slapped her across the face then and walked off into the distance.

Santana gulped nervously and glanced down at her watch. It had gone ten o'clock already. Kurt and Rachel would be wondering where she was. She was shaking but she picked up her bag and ran back to the apartment, holding back her tears. She couldn't let them see that she'd been crying. They were on the couch watching a movie when she got in.

"Hey, there you are," Kurt said, looking up from his bowl of popcorn. He looked relieved. "I was calling you, why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry," Santana exhaled. "Phone on silence."

"Well, do you want to watch the movie with us?" Rachel asked. "We were just about to put another one on."

Santana shook her head. "No thank you. I'm heading to bed, I have work at six in the morning."

"That's cool," Kurt said. "Are you okay though? You're shaking."

"It's just cold outside," Santana lied as she slipped her coat off. "Night," she added and made her way to her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kurt was shocked to wake up at around eight o'clock the next morning and see Santana sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. He glanced up at the kitchen clock just in case he had the wrong time but it was indeed eight o'clock.

"Didn't you have work this morning?" Kurt asked her, opening the cupboard to pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

"Didn't feel like going in," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

Santana scowled and slapped his hand away.

"Sorry," he apologised and sat down opposite her. "But you don't seem yourself, you seemed weird when you got in last night."

"I'd just had a bad day at work," Santana lied with a sigh. "Where's Rachel?"

"In the shower, she has NYADA today," Kurt said and sipped at his drink. "Why? When were you interested in where Rachel was?"

"Just wanted to know," she whispered.

"Did you ring into work?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "Gunther wasn't too happy with me but until I told him last night, he'd completely forgotten I was in anyway."

"Well you don't have to go in, you never work today anyway do you?" Kurt mentioned. "Wasn't it just overtime?"

"Exactly," Santana replied. "He'd asked me to do overtime, then completely forgot and then moaned when I said I couldn't come in."

"Morning roomies!" Rachel greeted cheerfully, walking into the kitchen with her head wrapped up in a towel. She headed over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a few pieces, chopping some up and making herself a fruit salad for breakfast. "Don't you have work Santana?"

"I didn't want to go in, I just phoned and said I was sick," Santana told her. "When do you have NYADA?"

"I start at ten," Rachel sighed as she made her fruit salad. "But I may have to stay late tonight if that's okay, got my dance exam coming up that I need to practice for."

"Want me to walk you home?" Santana offered, scared that Mark would be around again.

"I'm quite capable," Rachel laughed. "I'm a grown woman Santana."

Santana thought about telling Rachel all about running into Mark but she was scared, she didn't want anyone to know. She hoped that he'd just disappear and never return. Maybe he would. Maybe he was just bluffing about Rachel, trying to scare her.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled.

Santana suddenly snapped out of her trance and it was then when she realised that Kurt had been calling her name for at least five minutes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly rubbing at her shoulder. "You look scared."

"I'm fine, just really not feeling well," Santana groaned and removed his hand. "I might go back to bed."

"Get some rest, yeah?" Rachel suggested and Santana nodded faintly, making her way back to her bedroom.

She didn't cry in front of anyone, she was Santana Lopez. As soon as she shut her bedroom door, she fell to the floor and cried in silent, not believing what was actually happening.


	2. Santana's Trouble

**Doodle91xxx: Aww thank you. It really does make my day when people say I have talent and not a lot of people say it so thanks for making me smile with that review :)**

**anniie: Thanks so much :)**

**Gleefreak15: It will be very emotional but some lovely friendship between Santana and Rachel :)**

**pierce22: Glad you like it :)**

**beaner008: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Awww, thanks for saying it's your favourite. Sorry it took so long for the update :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Sorry it's a bit dark but thank you for your review :)**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest: You'll know soon enough! Thanks for reviewing :)**

Chapter Two: Santana's Trouble

Rachel gulped nervously and glanced down at the text she'd just received. She wiped away a small tear and rubbed her stomach, feeling incredibly nauseous. What was she going to do? She knew that she'd made a complete mistake giving out her cell phone number to Mark but he had threatened to kill her after all and if she'd given him a fake number, he would have obviously found out. She then realised that Santana knew about him, she knew that he was in New York. Why else would she take a day off work and offer to walk her home? The door then opened and she heard the sound of heels so she guessed that it was Santana.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel whispered quietly under her breath without turning round to face her.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily. "I was scared."

"You couldn't have at least told me?" Rachel asked and spun round to face her. "So at least I knew he was out there!"

"Did he do anything to you?" Santana whispered back.

Rachel shook her head. "No he didn't."

"What are we going to do?" Santana asked, taking the initiative to walk forwards.

Rachel jumped as her phone beeped and she looked down at it, swallowing hard.

"Is that him?" Santana asked her and Rachel faintly nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "He wants to meet us, both of us."

"Well we have to say no," Santana said. "We have to."

"No way!" Rachel squealed. "He…we have no idea what he'll do if we cancel." She sighed and glanced down at her cell phone. "What does he want from us, Santana?" She asked, close to tears.

"Rachel," Santana hissed and took another small step so they were literally face-to-face. "We didn't do anything wrong. He dated me and when I admitted that I was gay he didn't like that, did he? You had already found Finn when he admitted to liking you but honestly, he was just using you because he hadn't got me anymore! Then, he turned us against each other causing us to go at each other's throats for three whole years. He is the bad guy in all of this!"

"I just thought that we'd seen the last of him," Rachel said quietly, still slightly hoping that it was all a dream and that she'd wake up any second.

"We both thought that," Santana rephrased and took Rachel's cell phone from her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rachel immediately panicked, trying to snatch her phone back.

"Don't worry, I'll put my name at the end," Santana said as she replied to the text from Mark.

_No! This is Santana on Rachel's phone and there is no way that we are meeting you, either of us!_

"Why did you say that?" Rachel whined as she watched the text send to Mark. "Santana, that was so stupid."

"It'd be stupid if we go and meet him," she said and turned to walk out of Rachel's bedroom.

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" Santana asked, very annoyed as Kurt and Rachel sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "You guys both have a day off at NYADA today so whilst I go to work like some kind of idiot, you've decided to go and have lunch."

"Come on Santana," Kurt scoffed. "The two of us have been out to lunch before whilst Rachel's been at NYADA, now it's Rachel's turn."

"Um…I might book the day off," Santana stammered.

"No!" Kurt said sternly. "You have had so many days off, you can't afford to get fired Santana."

"Oh and when did you become my mother exactly?" Santana snapped. "Fine, I'll go to work but I'm not happy about it."

"Whatever," Kurt sighed and stood up. "I'm off to shower," he added and walked out of the kitchen.

"You're only working until five anyway Santana," Rachel said, knowing why she was worried. "The streets are still light and everywhere will still be busy. Mark won't be around."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Santana whispered.

Rachel wasn't right. Well, she would have been if Santana actually had finished at five. Gunther had asked her to stay on until eight and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Even he left earlier than she did. Come eight o'clock and she actually wished that she was able to stay the entire night in the diner, just so she had no chance of running into Mark. She shoved the keys that Gunther had given her to lock up and stepped out into the pitch-black streets. She'd text both Kurt and Rachel to let them know that she had to stay on but had gotten no reply so most likely they were making the most of the time together and doing something fun. Santana took a deep breath and began making her way home as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, after getting off of the tram she had to go past the way where she'd first bumped into Mark.

"Santana Lopez," there it was. His voice.

"God no," she whispered and turned round to face him.

"You're late back from work, aren't you?" He hissed.

"The manager wanted me to work overtime," she said nervously. "Please just…let me go home."

"After what you sent me in that text?" He yelled. "No Mark, no way are we meeting you and what's worst sweetheart is that you took Rachel down with you. Didn't you? Well this time Lopez, you are not going to get off that easily!"

Mark dragged her by the hair down an alleyway and pressed her hard up against the wall. Santana screamed out for help but no help came.

"You will enjoy this," Mark forced before pulling her skirt down and pressing his lips hard against hers.


	3. Faking Sickness

**Raura4lyfe: Haha exactly :)**

**Too Dam Sweet: I know right?**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks. I thought that it was different :)**

**Indianara: Thank you :)**

**hold-on-to-yesterday: Glad you like it :)**

**rainbowbright108: I'm sure she will, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Vannah: That's exactly what she's doing, glad you spotted it. Loads more to come :)**

**Guest: Haha love the dramatic music :)**

Chapter Three: Faking Sickness

"Your temperature is completely normal," Kurt said as he took the thermometer out of Santana's mouth and looked at it. Santana was sat on the couch, hanging her head. "Are you sure you're sick?"

"Positive," Santana groaned. "I feel awful Kurt. I'm nineteen, I know how I feel so can't you just believe me instead of taking my temperature?"

"You've had so many days off though," Kurt said. "You can't afford to lose another day of work, Gunther will go absolutely ballistic at you."

"If she's sick, she's sick," Rachel whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "Let me talk to her. Maybe you could go and ring the diner for her, make yourself useful."

"Fine," Kurt sighed and headed off to ring into work for Santana.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked and took a seat beside Santana. Santana faintly nodded her head and glanced away from her. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked and rubbed at her shoulder.

"Please don't do that," Santana hissed and moved away from her. "And nothing is wrong."

"Is it about Mark?" Rachel asked quietly. "Has he done something to you? Has he hurt you?"

Santana hesitated but then shook her head. "No, she lied. "No, he hasn't."

"Maybe we should tell Kurt?" Rachel mentioned. "He's already suspicious of our behaviour Santana."

"We're not telling him anything," Santana said angrily as Rachel rubbed her shoulder again. "Can you stop touching me?" Santana snapped at her and Rachel immediately removed her hand, biting down on her lip nervously.

"Santana, what has he done to you?" Rachel forced.

"I've already told you that he hasn't done anything to me," Santana yelled impatiently.

"Then why are you snapping at me whenever I touch you?" She asked.

"Because I don't feel well," Santana whined. "And I don't want to be touched Rachel, that's why."

"I don't believe you," Rachel said. "I know you're trying to convince me, you forget that I have known you for a long time Santana. Don't shut me out, not now. Please. He wants us and he isn't going to stop until he does."

"I can handle him," Santana assured her quietly. "You haven't got to worry about that, okay?"

"The other night…" Rachel began. "You came home shaking and upset, you'd seen him. Hadn't you?"

"Rachel…"

"Oh my god," Rachel sighed deeply and glanced down at the floor.

"Right," Kurt said as he walked into the room. "So I have called your boss and told him that you're still sick and he understands that you cannot come in until you're feeling better. So, for the rest of the week he's booked you off and then you can start fresh next week. At least you haven't got to worry about that then."

Santana nodded. "Thank you for doing that for me Kurt, I think I'm going to go back to bed for a little while."

"How about you stay in here and we'll watch films?" Rachel suggested. "And I can do you some soup."

"I just want to be alone right now," Santana said and walked into her bedroom.

"What were you guys talking about when I walked in?" Kurt asked. "It seemed all hush hush."

"Did it?" Rachel asked. "Sorry it wasn't supposed to be, I was just trying to convince San to go to the doctor's so they can give her something to make her feel better. You know what she's like though. She won't go and she's not going to change her mind."

Kurt nodded and sat down next to Rachel. "That's true, she's stubborn but if she wants to suffer then let her carry on with it. We've tried our best."

Rachel nodded.

"Right then," Kurt continued. "I am just going to run to the store to get us some food, maybe you can try to get her to eat something?"

"I'll try," Rachel promised.

Whilst Kurt was at the store, Rachel made Santana some soup and took it into her room. Santana was just lying in bed, awake.

"I've made you some soup," Rachel told her, walking in. "You didn't touch your breakfast so you must be starving by now."

Santana sat up and smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Rachel asked and placed the tray onto Santana's lap before sitting at the end of the bed opposite her.

"Nothing to talk about," Santana mumbled, sipping at her soup.

"Kurt's out so you haven't got to be afraid of him hearing us," Rachel said. "You saw him again, didn't you?" Santana paused but nodded her head. "Santana, we need to go to the police about this."

"No, no, please Rachel," Santana said. "I mean it."

"Fine, what did he want though?" Rachel questioned her.

"Just talked really," Santana sighed and shrugged her shoulders, eating her soup slowly. "He told me that he will tear us apart bit by bit until we give ourselves to him. We just have to be careful Rach, yeah? Especially you so promise me that you won't go anywhere alone."

"I promise," Rachel promised her.

"Good," Santana said.

"He didn't do anything to you though, right?" Rachel whispered. "And please be honest with me."

"No," Santana lied again. "No he didn't."


	4. Telling Kurt

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love protective Santana :)**

**rainbowbright108: They soon will :)**

**maskedcolors: Thanks. People think I'm constantly depressed because of my stories but the truth is, I just enjoy writing angst and it's what I write best :)**

**GuestNoLonger: Haha indeed :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Awww, thank you so much :)**

**heyimagleek: Thank you :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I know, I feel so sorry for her but hopefully she'll tell the truth soon :)**

Chapter Four: Telling Kurt

"Hey Schwimmer," Cassandra yelled, playfully hitting Rachel in the back of the head. "You're in your own little bubble there."

"Sorry," Rachel apologised.

"Show me the routine?" She ordered and stood back with her arms crossed.

Rachel faintly nodded her head, gulped nervously and performed the short, little dance routine for Cassandra.

"Pathetic," she scoffed and shook her head. "Did you practice?"

"Um…Yes…Yes, I did," Rachel said.

"You're on my list Schwimmer and let me give you a little bit of advice," Cassandra said. "You will never make it to Broadway."

* * *

"Can somebody get that?" Kurt yelled as the phone rang throughout the apartment. "Anyone?" No one replied and the phone kept ringing so Kurt quickly finished off brushing his teeth and legged it to the phone. "Hello?" He answered, out of breath.

"Hello, this is Gunther from 'The Spotlight Diner,'" Gunther said to him. "Is Santana Lopez there?"

"No," Kurt panted. "No she isn't. Why don't you try her cell?"

"I have done, more than enough times but she isn't answering," Gunther said, clearly annoyed. "Could you give her a message from me please? It's important."

"Sure thing, what's up?" Kurt asked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen so he wouldn't forget.

"She's fired," Gunther said straight away.

"What?" Kurt squealed down the phone, completely shocked. "Why?"

"Because she hasn't turned up for work in weeks," Gunther said. "So she's fired, if you could tell her that then it'd be great thank you."

Gunther then hung up the phone.

"That girl," Kurt whispered and shook his head before slamming the phone back. He knew exactly where Santana had gone and he was going to find her so grabbing his coat and keys, he left the house.

Santana was exactly where she'd said she would be. Sitting in a coffee house with a cup of coffee. Kurt walked in and rubbed his hands together, spotting her at a table by the window. She looked up just as he headed towards her table.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly as he pulled up a chair and sat down opposite her.

"Gunther rang," he told her and she continued to stir her coffee. "Why haven't you been to work in weeks?"

"Not felt like it," Santana mumbled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned. "Well…Well done because you've just gone and got yourself fired."

"I don't care," Santana scoffed and then sighed heavily. "He can go and fire me if he wants, I don't give a hot wet monkey's ass."

"Santana, you need that job!" Kurt hissed angrily at her. "So you can afford to pay rent and live, so you have something to do until you figure out what you're going to do in life. How could you have been so stupid? Tell me Santana, why haven't you been going to work?"

"I…" Santana stuttered, tempted to tell him what had happened. "I um…I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Kurt asked.

"I have to go," Santana suddenly said and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "I have to go."

"Santana, can we please talk about this?" Kurt pleaded. "You can't just tell me that you're scared and then leave it there, what's going on?"

"I have to go!" Santana growled through gritted teeth. "Please Kurt, nothing is going on."

"Let me come with you?" Kurt offered, grabbing her hand before she could walk off. "And we could talk. You and Rach have both been acting completely off with me lately and with you skipping work, I know something is up so let me come with you and we can walk and talk. Yeah?"

"Sure," Santana whispered and nodded at him.

Kurt smiled and stood up, wrapping an arm round her neck and walking out of the coffee house with her. They made their way to Central Park where they just walked around in silence for a few minutes, until Santana spoke.

"I think moving to New York was one of the best decisions I ever made," she mentioned and stuffed her hands deeply into the pockets of her coat.

"Yeah well you won't be able to afford to live here anymore, will you?" Kurt joked. "Now that you've lost your job."

"Sorry," Santana apologised. "It's my own fault. I'll try to get it back."

"What's happened Santana?" Kurt asked gently. "You can tell me."

"I actually can't," Santana whispered, looking away from him. She couldn't let him see her cry. "I can't. I can't tell you this."

"So, something has happened then?"

Santana shook her head and bit her lip until it bled. "N…No."

"Don't do that, sweetie," he soothed. "And something has happened, I can tell. I'm not stupid."

"Fine," she gave in and turned to face him. "Something has happened but I can't tell you, not even Rachel knows."

"Santana. You seem upset, you've been taking days off work and you are really not yourself so I think I deserve to know really." Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "I know that we were never close in high school but we've become a lot closer since moving in together and I consider you one of my best friends so please stop putting up walls and open up to me. What's on your mind?"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Santana choked up, trying her best to hold back her tears. "Please, not even Rachel?"

"I promise," Kurt promised her. "What's happened then?"

"I…" Santana stuttered, swallowing hard. "I was raped."


	5. Promises

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah can it get any worst for the poor girl? Hopefully Kurt will find out what's going on and help her :)**

**maskedcolors: You betcha :)**

**heyimagleek: Thanks and will do :)**

**Gleefreak15: Haha I just love writing cliffhangers, I like to annoy people (kidding) haha :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: I always write dark stuff. You don't have to read it if it's too much for you but thanks for reviewing :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thanks so much and I'm sure he will :)**

**Okay guys long note here but I want opinions! Who watched Bash and almost cried when Kurt got beaten up? I was like nooo my poor baby :( Also…who saw that Naya and Big Sean have broken up? I read that he'd called off the engagement because Naya was too jealous and controlling but I can't believe that Naya could be like that. Then I read that he'd cheated on her and I really hope that isn't true. What do you think happened? I really feel sorry for Naya, hope she's okay :(**

Chapter Five: Promises

An awkward silence drifted over the three friends as they all sat at the kitchen table and tucked into their breakfast. No one spoke. Rachel had been feeling sick over the past couple of weeks, unable to step outside. Mark was out there and she knew that there was no escaping him unless she stayed home. Santana was still completely distant and quiet over the rape and although Rachel didn't know about it, Kurt did and that frightened her more than ever.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," Rachel whispered and headed out of the kitchen, leaving most of her breakfast.

"Yeah," Santana sighed and put down the book that she was reading. "I'm going to go and change out of my pyjamas and put some clothes on."

"No, no you don't!" Kurt yelled, pointing his finger at her as she went to leave the kitchen. "We still need to talk about what you told me yesterday! I let you off then because you were upset and clearly in no fit state to talk about it but I'm not taking any more excuses."

"I'm not talking," Santana whispered and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well you have to," Kurt ordered. He walked over to Santana and led her back over to the table, sitting her down on her chair. "Rachel isn't in the room so it's perfect timing, right? Come on."

"What's there to talk about?" Santana choked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders back at her. "Who raped you Santana?"

Santana was silent, unsure of what to say. She hesitated for a long while before answering his question. "I um…I didn't see his face."

"You hesitated," Kurt said.

"What?" Santana asked, gulping nervously.

"When I asked who raped you," he pointed out. "You hesitated so that tells me you do know who this guy is. You just don't want to tell me. I'm going to tell you now though Santana that you do not need to be scared. I'm your friend and I want to help you, I can be there for you more than anything if you just let me in and stop putting up those walls."

Santana said nothing but looked to the bathroom door.

"Rachel?" Kurt guessed, looking towards the door and then back to Santana. "You don't want to tell me because of her, right?"

"I…I need to protect her," Santana said quietly. "I know it's hard to believe but Rachel and I used to be best friends and I…Maybe I wanted to get raped just so it wouldn't happen to Rachel."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Santana went silent once again.

"Santana, please tell me who did this to you," Kurt continued.

"I um…I know him," Santana confessed, her voice a soft whisper. "But I can't do anything about it. If I say something, he'll hurt Rachel and I can't let that happen. Look, I shouldn't even be telling you any of this so just leave me alone. You can't tell anyone."

"What?" Kurt asked and shook his head. "You expect me to listen to all of that and keep it from everyone, including the cops."

"You especially can't tell the cops," Santana threatened. "Please Kurt."

"So…is this guy after you and Rachel?" Kurt questioned her. "Does Rachel even know?"

"She knows," Santana sighed deeply and hung her head. "But um…She doesn't know that he raped me and you can't tell her I told you anything. She's really upset and scared about it all."

"Who is he?" Kurt asked.

"Just someone we both know, that's all," Santana said truthfully. She didn't really want to go into the story about Mark and it was going to stay that way. "Can I go now?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked her, reaching across the table to rub her hand. Santana just pulled her hand away from him though. "Why don't you like being comforted? You're obviously upset and in need of it."

"Because people who need to be comforted are usually weak," Santana choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I…I have to go."

"Oh San, come here," Kurt sighed sympathetically and held his arms out to her. He wasn't expecting Santana to burst into tears and walk round the table to fall into his arms. "It's okay, let it out, come on. Crying helps, honestly. You'll feel so much better afterwards."

"I don't feel well," Santana sobbed into his chest. "I feel sick."

"Alright tell you what we're going to do, yeah?" Kurt asked. "You are going to go and lie down in your room, get some rest." Santana nodded her head. "I am going to keep quiet about this for now and I won't mention it to Rachel but at some point we are going to have to tell her and the cops because that guy is still out there Santana and he could hurt you again or someone else, including Rachel. If he does anything else or if anything else happens, I want you to tell me straight away. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Santana whispered, continuing to hug him as he rubbed her back.

"Promise me?"

"I promise."


	6. The Intervention

**Gleefreak15: Thank you :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I'm glad that she's finally opened up as well. Kurt's such a good friend :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: Aww thanks so much :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: I almost cried when they hurt Kurt! They are because Naya isn't at all like that and I'm 100% sure that BS has cheated on her. Thanks for the review :)**

**Alyss: I love Santana and Kurt friendship, it happens a lot in my stories lol :)**

**Ah: I'm glad you like the story so far :)**

Chapter Six: The Intervention

Rachel gulped nervously as she stared down at her latest text. Her stomach churned and she suddenly felt quite sick. Mark wanted to meet her but why? How? She had to go. If she didn't then he'd be angry. She took a deep breath and went to reply, just as Santana walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the scared look on Rachel's face. "Rach?"

"Um...he...he wants to meet me," Rachel stuttered and held up her cell phone.

"Well you can't go," Santana told her immediately. "Rachel, you can't. You're not seriously thinking of going, are you?" Rachel didn't answer her. "Give me the phone. Rachel, give it to me!"

"No look Santana!" Rachel yelled, standing up from the bed. "You can't keep telling me what to do, alright? I can take care of myself! If I want to meet Mark then I will meet him."

"Give me the phone god dammit!" She screamed, trying to snatch the phone off of Rachel.

"Get off of me!" Rachel screamed back and shoved Santana so hard that she actually fell over. "Santana," she sighed and went to help her up.

"Get off!" Santana yelled, flinching at Rachel's touch. "Just leave me alone, please."

"You're crying," Rachel whispered but Santana just looked away from her.

The door then opened and Kurt walked in. "I heard arguing," he said. "What's going on? Santana, why are you on the floor?"

"I pushed her, we were fighting and um..." Rachel trailed off.

"You okay?" Kurt asked and went to help Santana off. Santana slapped his arm away though, stood up and stormed out of the bedroom. "Right, both of you in the living room now!" He yelled. He walked out after Santana and Rachel hesitantly followed after a little while. "Santana, sit in the armchair and Rachel sit in the other chair," he ordered as they both took a seat. Kurt then sat down on the couch.

"Why are we here?" Santana muttered under her breath.

"Because this is getting out of hand," Kurt said, running his hands down his face. "You two just keep arguing and it has to stop right now. We are friends, okay?"

"I have to be somewhere," Rachel whispered, remembering the text that Mark had sent her.

"No you don't!" Kurt yelled, pointing his finger at her. "You are staying right here. Look, um...I've heard Santana's story Rachel and I really need to hear it from you..." He stopped mid sentence as Santana got up, grabbed Rachel's cell out of her hand and scrolled through to find the messages from Mark. "Santana, what are you doing?"

"This," she said and showed Kurt the phone. "That is what's wrong with Rachel."

"Is this the guy you told me about?" Kurt asked Santana and she nodded faintly at him. "The guy who...?"

"Shut up," she hissed at him.

"What?" Rachel asked. "You told Kurt about Mark!?"

"Not the whole story," Santana said and sat back down.

"Okay, I need to know who this guy is, why and how he knows you guys and what he is doing," Kurt said. "And not just little bits, everything."

Rachel sighed heavily, knowing that she needed to tell him. "He's called Mark. He knew Santana and I in high school. We were best friends. He and Santana used to date each other but then Santana found out that she was gay and he wasn't very happy with her when she admitted that to him. He then decided to try it on with me but I had started dating Finn. He was basically only using me because he wasn't dating Santana anymore. He then turned us against each other by telling Santana that I hated her and telling me that Santana talked about me behind my back and stuff so we ended up falling out and hating each other. It was only until our very last year that we found out it was all Mark's fault."

"Is that the whole story?" Kurt whispered, not quite believing what he was hearing.

Santana nodded her head. "Pretty much," she said quietly.

"And he's back to...do what exactly?" Kurt asked the two girls.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know but Santana keeps trying to protect me and I have told her more than once that I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need her to look after me."

"I'm your friend Rachel and that is what friends do," Santana pointed out.

"Santana," Kurt said. "You can't put yourself in danger like that. It's nice to try and protect Rachel but what you really need to do is tell the cops about this. You've already been hurt, you can't..."

"Shut up Hummel," Santana growled through gritted teeth at him.

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening as she glanced towards Santana. "He hurt you? What the hell has he done to you Santana?"

"Nothing," Santana mumbled and hung her head, avoiding looking Rachel in the eyes. "I'm fine."

"Santana, what has he done?" Rachel repeated herself. "Tell me right now!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"He raped me, alright?!" Santana screamed at her and everything went quiet. Kurt groaned and ran his hands down his face, Santana bit her lip nervously and tried to hold back her tears and Rachel just glanced between her two friends in shock.

"You knew about this?" She asked Kurt quietly who nodded. "Santana, no..." She whispered and shook her head. "No."

"He was going to hurt you," Santana said, blinking back her tears. "Rachel, I had no choice. I...I hate to admit this and it may seem crazy but um...I...I wanted to get raped. I let him because that way if he was getting to me, he wouldn't touch you. Why do you think I have offered to meet him instead of you? I don't want you getting hurt."

"So it's my fault?"

"Rachel, it's not your fault," Kurt said. "Santana just doesn't think about these things and it's situations like this where she really should think."

"I'm...I'm going to go to my room," Santana sobbed and got up before running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked. "I could have helped."

"Rachel..."

"Just don't," Rachel said and stormed off to her own bedroom.


	7. Nightmares

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I actually love writing protective Santana especially over Rachel because even though they argue, she really does care for Rachel :) **

**PatriciaSweet: Aww thank you, I hope you continue to read it :)**

**Alyss: Thank you! :)**

**IlovesMesomeGlee: She does care about her friends, even though she acts all badass lol :)**

**df: Haha she will be in this story. One step ahead of you there lol :)**

**Indianara: Thanks for your lovely review :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Thank you, people seem to like this story. I think it's the Pezberry friendship :)**

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

Rachel dug her hands deeply into the pockets of her coat as she headed down the long, dark alleyway. Gulping nervously, she took a deep breath and tried to put on a brave face. Any minute now she would come face to face with Mark. She tried not to cry. She couldn't cry and she couldn't let anything bad happen. That way, Kurt and Santana would never find out that she met up with him.

* * *

A blood curling scream echoed throughout the entire apartment. With it being pitch black and two thirty in the morning, it was like something out of a horror movie. Kurt tied his robe round him and rushed out of his bedroom and towards Santana's room. She was curled up in bed, under the covers screaming loudly. Kurt had never heard her like that before and frankly it scared him.

"Santana," he whispered and ran over, shaking her gently. "Santana, it's okay, it's okay. Wake up, come on. Come on."

Santana continued screaming. Her eyes remained shut and she had beads of sweat running down her forehead. Her hair was a wet, tangled mess and she'd gone bright red in the face.

"Santana, come on, wake up," he repeated quietly. "You're okay, it's just a nightmare. Come on sweetie, come on, you can do it."

Eventually Santana's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed, freaking out at the sight of Kurt kneeling next to the bed. It didn't take long for her to suddenly burst into tears.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare," he soothed her and went to give her shoulder a comforting rub.

"Go away!" Santana screamed and ran a hand through her hair, flinching at his touch. "Please leave me alone."

"You can't be alone right now," he whispered and picked up the glass of water before handing it to her. "Here, have a sip." Santana shook her head. Her whole body was shaking and she was crying hysterically and uncontrollably. "Come on, move over." Kurt sat down on the edge of her bed and climbed in beside her.

"Please go away," she sobbed.

"Why?" He asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "Why?" He repeated.

"I...I keep seeing him," Santana cried. "I...I'm looking at you and I just...I see him. I'm sorry, I thought I'd be okay. I wanted to get hurt by him to help Rachel but the truth is I'm not okay, I feel horrible. I feel dirty, I can't sleep and I...I see him everywhere I go! I just can't do it anymore!"

"Hey it's alright," he said and wrapped his arms around her. Santana didn't flinch at his touch and allowed him to comfort her. "But you don't have to protect Rachel all of the time. You should have told me sooner and I think we need to go to the cops about it so we can get Mark locked up."

"No," Santana refused and shook her head. "God, I feel sick."

"It's okay, stop worrying," he said. "We won't talk about it for the rest of the night I promise you."

Santana nodded her head and wiped at her watery, tired eyes. "Thank you," she choked out. "Um...Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can um...Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly and childlike. "Please, I don't want to be on my own."

"Of course I can, do you think you're going to be sick though?" He asked. "Do you want me to grab you a bucket?"

"No," she whispered. "Just stay with me please."

Kurt smiled at her as Santana moved over to the other side of the bed slightly. She lay down on her back and pulled the duvet up to her chin, just staring at the ceiling in silence. Kurt lay down next to her and she snuggled up close to him.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"I don't want to sleep," she admitted. "I'm scared."

"Try," he comforted her. "You need to sleep and I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana faintly nodded and closed her eyes. Kurt watched her until he knew that she was definitely asleep before falling asleep himself.

The two of them woke up a couple of hours later to hear the home phone ringing. Kurt yawned and rubbed at his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realise what it actually was.

"Who's that?" Santana groaned.

"I'll go and see," Kurt yawned and climbed out of the bed before going into the living room to answer it. Santana shivered and tucked the end of the duvet under her chin whilst she waited for him to come back. There was something weird about the phone ringing in the middle of the night. Their friends and family usually rang their cell phones. The bedroom door soon opened and Kurt walked in, tears streaming down his face. He looked shocked.

"What's happened?" Santana asked him.

"Um...That was the hospital," he muttered under her breath and stared down at the phone in his hand before looking back up at Santana. "Rachel's been stabbed."


	8. Hospital

**Doodle91xxx: I know! I hated writing that chapter I'll be honest haha, thanks for the lovely review :)**

**maskedcolors: I love cliffhangers hehe :)**

**GarethGlee14: Haha I like to shock people as well :)**

**heyimagleek: Thanks so much :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Me too :(**

**pezberry is my d: More to come :)**

Chapter Eight: Hospital

"But I don't understand!" Santana cried as Kurt dragged her by the hand through the entrance to the hospital. "I thought Rachel was in her room asleep! Why the hell did she go and meet Mark?"

"I don't know!" Kurt yelled at her in a panic. "We don't know if she went to meet Mark though but...well...who else would stab her for goodness sake?! Look, I should have known something was up. I should have checked her. When...When she didn't wake up to see your screaming, I...I just thought that she was a heavy sleeper or was just incredibly tired."

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised quietly. "This is my fault, everything."

"Don't blame yourself," Kurt said and made his way over to the reception desk. "I got a phone call. My friend had been stabbed."

"Who's your friend?" The receptionist asked with a sigh, obviously fed up with working a night shift. She yawned when she spoke and she had bags under her eyes. Even her typing on the computer was slow.

"Rachel Berry," Kurt told her. "I'm Kurt Hummel, her doctor called me."

"Do you have any ID on you?" The receptionist asked him.

"Sure, here," Kurt said and fiddled about in his wallet, soon revealing his driver's license.

"Okay thank you," the receptionist yawned again. "Room 101. Go straight away, take the first left and then the second right. You'll find it from there."

"My chest feels all tight," Santana told Kurt as they headed down the corridor in a hurry. "Kurt. Kurt, wait!"

"What?" Kurt snapped, spinning round to face her. "What Santana? What?"

Santana didn't answer him.

"Sorry," he apologised and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't panic. Everything will be fine, yeah?" Santana had been getting a lot of anxiety attacks lately after the rape and he couldn't blame her for them. He sighed deeply and took hold of her hand before walking slowly down the hall to find Rachel's room. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Fine," Santana muttered and stopped walking. "Room 101 just here."

"That bitch, she said take the second right not stop after first left," Kurt cursed under his breath.

"Kurt," Santana laughed. "She looked fed up and exhausted, do you really think she knew what she was actually talking about? Judging by what she told us, Rachel might not even be in this room."

"God, don't say that," Kurt whispered and knocked lightly on the door before walking in. The doctor answered. "Oh hey," he said. "Kurt Hummel, I got a call about Rachel."

"Of course, come on in," he said, looking and sounding relieved to see them.

He moved aside and allowed them to step into the hospital room. Rachel was lying awake in her hospital bed, looking weak, vulnerable and scared. Kurt ran over straight away and hugged her in tears. She winced in pain and let out a groan causing him to pull away.

"Careful," the doctor warned. "She's had stitches but is still extremely sore."

"Sorry," Kurt said to Rachel. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Was it Mark who did this to you?" Santana asked, leaning against the wall across the way from Rachel's bed.

"Santana, please," Kurt hissed at her. His arms remained around Rachel.

"I'll leave you to it," the doctor said and smiled at Rachel kindly before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"It was, yes," Rachel answered and nodded. "But he's been caught?"

"What?" Kurt asked and pulled away. "He has?"

"Some woman saw him stab me, called the police," Rachel informed them both. "They caught him but um...I...I'll have to go to court and stuff, right? Besides, they have no idea what he's been doing and they don't know what he did to you Santana."

"You idiot," Santana sighed deeply. "Why did you go and meet him? I told you not to."

"I am a big girl, Santana," Rachel said. "I can look after myself. He'd already hurt you, I couldn't let him do that to you again."

"You're lucky you're alive," Kurt said and sat down in the chair beside Rachel's bed. "And you're lucky that he has been caught for now. Yes, he may be charged as innocent and you'll have to go to court, even you might Santana but at least he's locked up for now."

"Why do I have to?" Santana asked, pointing to herself. "The police have no idea what he did to me!"

"Yes but they'll need to know," Kurt pointed out. "They will have to know Santana because the main idea is to try and get him charged as guilty and locked up for good so he can't hurt any of you ever again."

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked Santana.

"She's fine," Kurt spoke for her and stroked Rachel's hair lovingly. "You're our main worry right now."

"I was asking Santana," Rachel said, almost aggressively.

Santana nodded and hung her head. "Hmmm, fine I guess. I...I've been having nightmares and I can't leave the fucking house without my chest feeling tight but that doesn't matter, right?"

"It does matter," Rachel whispered. "I hate how the attention has been put on me and not you, it's not fair."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked her and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not been like that. I've cared for both of you."

"It has been like that Kurt!" Rachel yelled. "Santana's put herself aside in order to protect me and now all you seem to care about is me when Santana is probably feeling terrified of being out the house. She's said herself she's been having anxiety attacks and nightmares but you don't seem to care about that at all. Don't you understand that Santana needs you as well? She needs help."

"I don't need help," Santana refused stubbornly.

"Yes you do," Rachel said. "You've put yourself in danger to help me and...None of us has even realised how bad you actually are."

"She's right," Kurt sighed and stood up to walk over to Santana. He then hugged her. "Sorry, I...I should have...I shouldn't have yelled at you and I should have helped you more."

"You have helped me," Santana said. "You raced straight into my room when you heard my screaming."

"I could have got you therapy," Kurt said. "I shouldn't have shouted when you were having a panic attack. I could have done all those things but I didn't Santana and now here I am telling you that Rachel is more important because she's the one in hospital. I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's fine," Santana said with a smile.

"Now come on, both of you," Kurt said and walked over to Rachel with Santana in tow. They then had a group hug, being careful of Rachel's stitches. "Do you think the doctor would mind if we order pizza?"

"No," Rachel giggled. "I think it'd be okay and I think we're in need of it."

"Me too," Santana laughed. "I never thought that we'd have a pizza party in the hospital."

"Me neither," Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms round the two girls. "Now come on, big, happy smiles from the both of you because we are all in this together and I truly mean that."


End file.
